wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/36
Kategoria:Ben Hur W godzinę po opisanej scenie na dachu, zeszli się Baltazar, Simonides i Estera w wielkiej sali pałacu; wnet powiększyli ich grono Ben-Hur i Iras. Poprzedzając swą towarzyszkę, wszedł Ben-Hur do pokoju i powitał najpierw Baltazara, skłonił się przed starcem, a zwróciwszy się do Simonidesa, spostrzegł Esterę... i zawahał się. W chwili, gdy ujrzał Esterę, stanął zdziwiony widokiem tak pięknej kobiety; równocześnie głos wewnętrzny przypomniał mu złamane śluby i niespełnione obowiązki; tak, dość było chwili, by dawne myśli wróciły. Stał zrazu zdziwiony, wreszcie zapanował nad sobą, zbliżył się do Estery i rzekł: Pokój tobie, słodka Estero; pokój i tobie, Simonidesie, błogosławieństwo Pana niech będzie z tobą, bo oto byłeś dobrym ojcem temu, który ojca już nie miał. Estera spuściła głowę w milczeniu, Simonides zaś rzekł: - Witaj, synu Hurów, w domu ojców twoich; bądź pozdrowiony w domu twych ojców, siadaj i powiedz o twoich podróżach, pracach, a nade wszystko o cudownym Nazarejczyku. Powiedz nam, jakie są jego przymioty i kim jest... Mów swobodnie, bo kto w tym domu ma większe od ciebie prawa do swobody? Usiądź między nami, abyśmy wszyscy słyszeć mogli cię mówiącego. Estera szybko przyniosła rzeźbione ozdobnie krzesło i podała mu je. - Dzięki ci - rzekł z wdzięcznością. Usiadłszy, zwrócił się do mężczyzn. - Przybyłem umyślnie wcześniej, aby wam o Nazarejczyku opowiedzieć. Obaj słuchali w skupieniu ducha. - Wiele dni towarzyszyłem Mu, strzegąc Jego czynów i kroków z jak największą troskliwością i bacznością; widziałem Go wśród okoliczności, które słusznie uważane bywają za próby i doświadczenia, a świadczyć mogą o człowieku. Rozważając to wszystko, doszedłem do wniosku, że chociaż jest równym mnie człowiekiem, to jednak nie mniej przeświadczonym jestem, iż jest czymś więcej. - Czym więcej? - pytał zdziwiony Simonides. - Wytłumaczę wam to. Wnet drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł ktoś do komnaty: Ben-Hur obrócił się ku wyjściu i wstał z otwartymi rękoma: - Amro! Droga, stara Amro! - wołał. Zbliżyła się, wszyscy zaś obecni zapomnieli, jak była starą, czarną, pomarszczoną wobec radości, co jej biła z oblicza. Uklękła u nóg swego wychowanka, objęła kolana i całowała ręce, on odsunął siwe jej włosy z policzków i całował je, mówiąc: Dobra Amro, czy nie wiesz co o nich - ani słowa, ani znaku? Poczciwa sługa wybuchnęła głośnym płaczem, będącym wymowną odpowiedzią. - Niech się dzieje wola Boża - rzekł uroczyście; z dźwięku głosu zrozumieli słuchacze, że stracił wszelką nadzieję odnalezienia swoich. W oczach błyszczały łzy, które wstrzymywał, jak na męża przystało. Po chwili milczenia, zdoławszy pokonać wzruszenie, usiadł znowu i mówił: pójdź Amro, usiądź podle nas, u nóg moich, gdyż mam wiele do opowiadania o nadzwyczajnym człowieku, który przyszedł na ten świat. Pomna swego stanowiska Amra, odeszła dalej i przy ścianie ze złożonymi na kolanach rękoma usiadła, ciesząc się widokiem swego pana. Ben-Hur zaś, pochyliwszy przed starcami głowę, mówił dalej: - Lękam się odpowiedzieć wprost na twe pytania o Nazarejczyka, wolę raczej mówić o tym, co widziałem i co czynił, aby was przygotować na jego przyjęcie, jutro bowiem przybywa do miasta, uda się do Świątyni, którą zwie domem ojca swojego. Tam, jak mówi, oznajmi sam siebie światu i dowiemy się przy kim słuszność, przy tobie, Baltazarze, czy przy tobie, Simonidesie? Egipcjanin, słysząc tę mowę, złożył na piersiach drżące ręce i pytał skwapliwie: Gdzież mam pójść, aby Go ujrzeć? - Będzie mnóstwo ludu i ścisk; najlepiej byłoby, gdybyście poszli na dach klasztorny, czyli ponad portyk Salomona. - Czy będziesz mógł nam towarzyszyć? - Nie - odparł Ben-Hur - muszę być z przyjaciółmi, mogę im być przydatny w czasie procesji. - Procesji - zawołał Simonides z radością - podróżuje więc z okazałością? Ben-Hur, zrozumiawszy myśli kupca, odparł: - Przybywa z dwunastu ludźmi; są to po większej części rybacy, rolnicy, jeden nawet celnik, a wszyscy z pospólstwa. Podróżują pieszo, nie straszy ich zimno, wiatr, deszcze lub słońce. Gdybyś ich ujrzał, jak się zatrzymują przy gościńcu, aby łamać chleb lub odpocząć, rzekłbyś, gromada pasterzy, wracających z targu, ale ani chwili nie miałbyś na myśli króla i jego orszaku. Za to, gdy zsunie zawój z głowy, by spojrzeć na kogo, lub strząsnąć pył podróżny z głowy, zaprawdę pozna każdy, że on ich panem, władcą, nauczycielem i towarzyszem. - Mądrość wasza jest wielką - mówił dalej Ben-Hur - wiecie więc, że główną żądzą, nieledwie drugą naszą naturą, jest pragnienie wszystkiego, zysków. Cóż powiecie o człowieku, który mógłby mieć bogactwa, który mógłby kamienie w złoto zamieniać, woli jednak żyć w ubóstwie? Grecy nazwaliby takiego męża filozofem - zauważyła Iras. - Nie, córko - przerwał Baltazar - filozofowie nie mieli mocy robienia podobnych rzeczy. - Skądże wiesz, że on taką siłę posiada? - Widziałem - odparł Ben-Hur szybko - jak wodę zamieniał w wino. - To dziwne, dziwne - rzekł Simonides - przecież dziwniejsze mi się zdaje, że woli żyć biednym, mogąc być bogatym. Jest tak ubogim? - Nie posiada nic i nie zazdrości nikomu jego własności, co więcej, lituje się nad bogaczami. Lecz pomijając to na razie, powiedzcie mi raczej, co byście rzekli o człowieku, który zdołał rozmnożyć dwanaście bochenków chleba i dwie ryby, tak że tym małym zapasem nakarmił pięć tysięcy ludzi i zostały jeszcze pełne kosze ułomków. Widziałem to na własne oczy. - Widziałeś? - zawołał Simonides. - Co więcej wam powiem, jadłem chleb i ryby. - Na tym nie koniec - ciągnął rzecz swoją Ben-Hur - cóż byście rzekli o człowieku, mającym taki dar leczenia, że dość choremu dotknąć się kraju Jego szaty lub z dala, gdy przechodzi, zawołać o pomoc, aby być uzdrowionym? I tego czynu byłem naocznym świadkiem i to nie raz. Gdyśmy wracali drogą od Jerycha, dwaj ślepi błagali Go o pomoc: On dotknął ich oczu, a przejrzeli. Niebawem przyprowadzono paralityka; spojrzał i rzekł: Idź do domu twego - chory wstał i poszedł. Cóż wy na to? Kupiec nie miał odpowiedzi. - Sądzicie może, że to są omamienia i sztuki kuglarskie? Słyszałem i takich, dlatego pozwólcie, abym wam w odpowiedzi jeszcze większe przytoczył cuda. Znacie wszyscy tę straszną plagę ludzkości, ową chorobę nieuleczalną, bo jedna śmierć ją leczy - trąd. Na te słowa Amra opuściła ręce; podniosła się na wpół, aby i słowa nie uronić. - Cóż byście rzekli - mówił ze wzrastającym przejęciem - cóż byście rzekli, widząc zdarzenie, które zaraz opowiem. Gdy byłem z Nazarejczykiem w Galilei, wyszedł do Niego trędowaty i rzekł: - Panie, gdy zechcesz, będę oczyszczonym. - Usłyszawszy te słowa mąż ów, dotknął ręką trędowatego i rzekł: Chcę, bądź oczyszczonym - a człowiek był zdrów, jak każdy z nas, a była nas wielka rzesza. Tu Amra powstała, włosy odgarnęła z twarzy wyschłymi rękami, cała krew biedaczki zbiegła do serce i zaledwie mogła dosłuchać dalszego opowiadania. - Potem - mówił dalej Ben-Hur - dziesięciu trędowatych przybyło naraz; ci, padłszy do nóg jego, wołali: Mistrzu, mistrzu, ulituj się nad nami! A On im odpowiedział: Idźcie, pokażcie się kapłanom, jak każe prawo, a nim tam zdążycie, będziecie uzdrowieni. - Sam to widziałem i słyszałem. - I stało się, jak rzekł? - Tak, wśród drogi opuściła ich niemoc i tylko łachmany przypominały nam ich chorobę. - Nigdy rzeczy takich nie słyszano w Izraelu - mówił Simonides niskim, wzruszonym głosem. Tymczasem Amra niepostrzeżona opuściła komnatę. - Jakich uczuć, jakiego doznawałem wzruszenia, łatwo pojmiecie - opowiadał dalej Ben-Hur - ale wierzcie mi, nie tu koniec moich wątpliwości i niepokoju. Jak wiecie, lud galilejski jest namiętny i prędki do czynu, po latach oczekiwania miecze paliły ich dłonie, serca i dusze rwały się do walki i działania, mówili więc; - za wolno czyni, nie daje się poznać, dozwól, abyśmy go zmusili do wystąpienia. Ja sam niecierpliwiłem się, myśląc, że jeżeli ma być królem, czemuż nie teraz? Wszak legiony i wszystko w pogotowiu? Uległem ich namowom i raz, gdy nauczał u morskiego wybrzeża, chcieliśmy go ukoronować. Wtedy znikł nam z oczu i ujrzeliśmy Go, jak w czółnie odpływał na morze. Cóż rzekniesz na to, czcigodny Simonidesie? Wszystko, czego szalenie pragną inni ludzie: bogactwo, znaczenie, korona królewska, nawet miłość poddanych; niczym są dla Niego - niczym, rzeczami bez ceny i wartości. Cóż mówisz? Zamyślił się Simonides, głowa opadła mu na piersi - po chwili milczenia ozwał się: żyje Pan, żyją słowa proroków. Już czas w zieloności, jutro nam odpowie. - Niech się stanie, jak rzekłeś - rzekł Baltazar z lekkim uśmiechem. Ben-Hur powtórzył słowa starca: niechaj się stanie, potem dodał: - Nie sądźcie, abym już wszystko wypowiedział, gdym wspomniał rzeczy , które acz wielkie, przecież każdy, choćby ich nie widział, uwierzyć może. Ale nie tu kres dziwów i powiem wam rzeczy nierównie trudniejsze do spełnienia, a dla człowieka iście niemożliwe. Powiedzcie tylko, czy zdołał kto kiedy wydrzeć śmierci to, co już było jej łupem? Kto kiedy zdołał w umarłego nowe tchnąć życie? Kto? - Jeden tylko Bóg - rzekł pobożnie Baltazar. Ben-Hur skłonił się. - O mądry Egipcjaninie! Nie śmiem zaprzeczyć słowom twoim, bo zaiste, cóż moglibyście rzec, gdybyście widzieli człowieka, co pokonał dzieło śmierci, a tak spokojnie, jak to czyni matka, gdy budzi ze snu swe dziecię. Było to w Naim. Właśnie wchodziliśmy w bramę miasta; nagle wstrzymał nas wychodzący z niej orszak pogrzebowy. Nazarejczyk stanął, czekając by przeszli, gdy postrzegł wśród tłumu kobietę żałośnie zawodzącą, wdowę, której jedynaka chowano. Stałem w pobliżu i widziałem twarz cudownego męża, litością zdjętą; użalił się nad nią, potem podszedł, dotknął mar i rzekł do leżącego na nich w śmiertelnych szatach nieboszczyka: Młodzieńcze, tobie mówię wstań! - Jeszcze nie przebrzmiały słowa, a umarły już usiadł i począł mówić. - Takie rzeczy Bóg tylko działać może - rzekł Baltazar do Simonidesa. - Zważcie - dodał Ben-Hur - że mówię tylko to, czego sam byłem świadkiem wraz z mnóstwem ludu. W ostatniej naszej podróży tu do Jerozolimy, widziałem czyn podobny, ale jeszcze wspanialszy i potężniejszy. W Betanii żył człowiek nazwiskiem Łazarz, umarł i pochowano go; cztery dni leżał już w zamkniętym grobie, gdy przyprowadzono Nazarejczyka na miejsce. Kazał odwalić kamień, zamykający wejście do grobu, i ujrzeliśmy wszyscy leżącego i związanego chustami człowieka, co więcej, zwłoki już się psuć zaczęły. Wielu ludzi stało wokoło i wszyscy słyszeliśmy jak Nazarejczyk wielkim głosem zawołał: "Łazarzu, wyjdź!" Próżno bym się silił opisać uczucia, jakich doznawałem, gdy człowiek wezwany wstał i wyszedł w śmiertelnych szatach. - Rozwiązać go i puścić, aby szedł. - A gdy rozwiązano całun i chusty, to krew płynęła w ciele wskrzeszonego i wierzcie mi, przyjaciele moi, był takim, jak za życia przed chorobą, co go zabrała z tej ziemi. Odtąd żyje, można z nim rozmawiać, a jutro będziecie mogli go oglądać. Teraz, kiedy wam wszystko powiedziałem, zadaję wam raz jeszcze toż samo pytanie i żądam odpowiedzi, po którą przyszedłem. Pytanie to jest racz.ej powtórzeniem twojego własnego pytania, Simonidesie, bo pytam: Czymże więcej niż człowiekiem jest Ten, którego zowią Nazarejczykiem? Słowa te wymówił z pewną uroczystością. Długo w noc roztrząsali trzej mężowie to pytanie. Simonides trwał przy swoim rozumieniu proroków; Ben-Hur przyznawał, że obaj starcy mają słuszność, bo Nazarejczyk jest Odkupicielem, jak go pojmował Baltazar, ale zarazem i Królem, którego oczekiwał Simonides. - Jutro dowiemy się, pokój wam wszystkim. - Wyrzekłszy te słowa, odszedł Ben-Hur z powrotem do Betanii.